Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-24712996-20140509003145
A few months ago I read an article in the Daily Mail about a religious couple turning away a gay couple from their guest house. And I went on to read about certain commentators of that site calling being gay 'disgusting' as well as Westboro Baptist Church's hateful rhetoric filling up my twitter feed. But very bravely Tom Daley, sporting star and inspiration for many, informed everyone he was in a relationship with someone of the same sex and he was the happiest he's ever been only days after I read that. And it truly warmed my heart to see how much love he received from everyone. One of my own friends came out to me not so long in a very endearing and slightly rambling message, and I was so proud of him because it's not easy. It's not easy when the word 'gay' is being thrown around as an insult. It's not easy when you overhear someone say they don't like Tom Daley because he's apparently always been slightly feminine...a bit of sexism and homophobia right there. It's not easy when your peers, men in particular I have found, say being gay isn't 'normal', but these men have no problem in boasting about watching lesbian adult videos because it's perfectly ok as long as it feeds their fetish, right? Pricks. When people are typing away going ‘Pray Away The Gays’, saying gay people aren’t ‘normal’ and that they don’t deserve to have happiness, a young child is reading, listening and taking that in with the clear message that people think they’re worthless, and this leads to self-esteem issues which sadly for some result in suicide because they feel they won’t be accepted. The world is filled with hate, poverty and anger, and instead of trying to come up with solutions on how to fix that we're still trying to deal with two people loving one another? Equality really matters and none of us really truly have it if not every single person on this earth does. How am I free when my friend is being held back just because of his sexuality? There is no separate but equal type thing. I hope we live in a world one day where you won't have to come out because it won't be a big deal. I hope that one day young LGBT people won't be bullied or harassed by their peers, and I hope that one day no LGBT person will be made fun of by anyone, and that they won't be scared to just be themselves and love who they love. And thanks to Tom, and all of you, we're one step closer. I know you're like 'oh my, Elle, you're just stating the obvious!' but I know that a few of you go through hard times or some who may be quietly struggling so I guess I wanted to say, rather cheesily, that it does get better. Hold onto the hope for it is what brings us happiness.